


eat my brains, i dare you.

by MarkLee127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Humor, End of the World, Fluff and Angst, M/M, NCT Dream Ensemble-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Undead, Zombie Apocalypse, other members might pop up, they just want to survive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkLee127/pseuds/MarkLee127
Summary: 7 kids in a zombie apocalypse, what could go wrong?a lot, apparently.a whole fucking lot.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Mark Lee/Zhong Chen Le, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. double tap

**Author's Note:**

> my first attempt at a zombie apocalypse au let's gooooooo

quiet.

you have to be _quiet_.

mark crouched behind the empty shelves in the pharmacy, peeking over briefly to see a familiar groaning figure - a zombie. quietly he manoeuvred around the shelf, keeping his breathing steady as he approached the creature from behind. he moved stealthily, creeping up to it and- _crunch._ it was a quite sound, mark had stepped on a pill that was on the floor next to a bottle on its side, but as quiet as it was, it was enough. the zombie turned around, growling and snarling as it launched at the boy with it's teeth bared, quickly mark tightened his grip on his nail-covered bat and swung.

 _crack_.

it fell down as impact was made with its head, stilling momentarily as blood pooled out of the gash. mark wasted no time in grabbing the gun from his waistband, he made sure it was loaded as he saw the creature begin to move, groaning as it tried to prop itself up on its arms but,

_bang._

_bang_.

it fell lifeless. mark stepped back as he saw the blood pooling to avoid any getting on his shoes, he stepped over the body carelessly, jumping over the counter and looking for anything that might have been left behind. two shots. **double tap**. that's what killed them. one shot and as you walked away it would get back up and claw you from behind. "shit." he whispered as he saw nothing left, it wasn't like he was sick, but it was good to have these things in spare, just in case. grumbling to himself he jumped back over the counter and headed towards the exit.

he froze.

he furrowed his brows as he heard a whimper coming from somewhere inside, turning back and looking up at the convex mirror, eyeing the crouched figure at the far left of the store. _they're crying_ mark thought as he bent down and picked up a heavy shard of glass. now- this person could be either a) genuinely crying (mark still wouldn't give a shit though) or b) pretending to cry so he'd get lured in to try and comfort them but then they'd cut his head off with a machete or something. and mark, the, as donghyuck put it 'overly curious piece of shit he is', wanting to know which one of those this was, so without another second's thought, he threw the glass over in their direction, the boy screamed as he stood up now in sight of mark as the glass landed in front of him and shattered into tiny fragments.

 _he's young_ , mark thought as he gazed at the boy, he was shaking like a leaf as he looked at the black haired boy with big eyes. "p-please don't hurt me." mark remained silent, lifting his bat - which was now dripping with zombie blood - every so slightly, motioning for him to put his hands up as he walked nearer.

"name." mark mumbled as he reached him, checking his clothes and bag for any weapons or anything that could harm him.

"c-chenle. my name is chenle."

"you alone?"

"yeah.." he looked up at mark and flinched at the intensity of his stare, his black eyes sucking him in but at the same time so cold it made him shiver, "a-aren't you?"

"how old are you, chenle?" he responded, ignoring the other's previous question.

"17, you?"

"19." mark mumbled as he looked at him, "how'd you get this far? looks like you don't have it in you to even harm a bug."

"i.. just running, i guess. i'm not very good with violence."

that made mark snort, "it's a fucking apocalypse, what, you expect us all to hold hands and watch my little pony?"

"well... no, but-"

mark lifted a hand as he considered his options, looking at the other through his lashes as he settled on a decision, "one second."

chenle blinked as he rummaged around in his bag, was he going to give him something? he'd take anything he could get at this point, he sucked at this whole scavenging thing.

mark pulling out a walkie talkie pressing the button and putting it to his mouth ignoring chenle who was staring at him in confusion, "hey hyuck." there was a static sound from the other side before silence and a voice responded, 

"mark? what's up?"

"so uh.. there's this.. kid-"

"..how old?"

"17."

"old enough to fend for himself, just leave him and carry on finding supplies-"

there was a bit of commotion from the other side before another voice spoke, "mark?"

"jaem? yeah, what'd you think?"

"tell you what.. bring him with you for now-" there was a bit of protest on the other side that was ignored before jaemin started speaking again, "get him to help you with the supply run, if he's any use bring him in, if not, well.. leave him to rot, i guess." 

"you think zombie puns are still funny?" mark snickered into the device, but nevertheless agreed, "okay, i'll see how he is." after exchanging 'goodbyes' mark put the device away, looking at chenle with an arched brow, "you heard them, you up for it?"

when chenle continued to stare at him in confusion mark rolled his eyes before speaking, "you can stay with us if you prove useful, you up for it?" he repeated the last bit as he saw the other brighten at his words.

"i-i'll try my best!" chenle nodded enthusiastically and mark in no way thought he looked like a cute puppy, he opted for humming slightly instead, motioning for him to pick up his rucksack and follow him. chenle beamed and quickly grabbed his belonging and followed suit, walking with mark side by side, "so uh.." he hesitated making conversation, focusing on his shoes instead as the walked down the seemingly empty street, "your name's mark? that's foreign."

"yeah." mark muttered glancing at the other, but not saying anything else. chenle gulped and decided to remain silent, because even if this _mark_ was a literal god send, he still scared the crap out of him, especially with the way he blew that zombies brains out like it was nothing earlier. the two carried on walking until mark finally stopped in front of a run down convenience store, "okay chenle, let's see what you got." he led the way in, chenle's nerves thrumming as he peeked over the other's shoulder, freezing when he saw three zombies inside.

"mark, there's too many."

"three's nothing." mark responded, and to mark's horror waltzed right in, attracting the attention of all three.

"mark-!" he squeaked as he stood timidly behind him, seeing them all slowly look up at them.

"i don't usually do this, considering it takes effort, but-" mark looked at chenle with a wicked grin in his hand and lifted the metal rod that was leaning against the door and passing it to the younger, "you said you just run right? let's see what you can do in a fight." chenle gaped at him and then down at the rod, he was about to say something but flinched when mark moved him out of the way and shot two bullets straight into it's skull like it was nothing. "come on kid, two more to go." chenle watched as he leant against the wall, motioning for him to start fighting.

"okay.." he whispered as he exhaled shakily, squealing when once came running towards him and jabbing the rod forward pushing the zombie back, but doing no damage. "m-mark.." he asked shakily as he prodded at them to keep them at bay, "a little help?" he glanced at the boy to see him looking at him incredulously.

"dude, what are you _doing_?" mark asked amused as he saw chenle poke them with the rod, the edge of his lip tilting in an amused smirk as he saw the zombies get agitated and growl louder, "okay." he breathed out, shooting them effortlessly and watching them fall to the ground blankly, the 'thud' of them both falling making chenle wince. "combat is _not_ your thing, try scavenging? look around and put whatever you think we could use in your bag." chenle nodded and scanned the store, gliding through the isles and throwing whichever packets of crisp were left in there, along with a few chocolate bars and three cans of drinks he found lying around unopened. he went back to mark who peered into the bag, it was barely anything but mark had already gotten everything he needed food wise already, stored safely in his own bag.

mark motioned for him to close the bag and headed out, "okay chenle" he mumbled as he strayed from the roads, pulling the younger into an alleyway, "i'm gonna be honest with you, i don't think the others would want you." chenle felt his heart sink, "but-" he looked up in hope to see mark looking at him dead in the eye, "it's gonna piss hyuck off the most, and he's been a little shit lately, so you know what? i'll let you come. fuck that one more mouth to feed shit, we'll manage, pissing off hyuck is my topmost priority."

and despite the blood splatters on his cheek and his raggedy clothing, chenle might have well as seen mark with wings and a golden halo atop his head, the clouds parting above him as a choir sounded angelically. "come on." mark smiled at him this time, a genuine one and chenle felt his breath hitch as he took it in, regardless of the looks he gave him earlier where his eyes were as cold and hard as ice, chenle found he had the gentlest of eyes, and the softest of smiles.

"thank you." he breathed out and mark just shrugged, patting his head as he began to navigate his way through the maze of alleys,

"don't thank me yet."

"why's that?"

"wait until you meet the other two first, you might change your mind."

chenle giggled tiredly, "as long as they're better than zombies i'll take what i can get."

the two walked and walked until chenle had absolutely no bearing of his surroundings, looking back confused, "um, are we-"

"we're here." mark stopped in front of a metal door and grinned, "it's the entrance to some underground club, it's our base now." he knocked the door in a specific rhythm, turning to chenle and giving him a reassuring smile, and before chenle could mirror it the door swung open, 

"you're back!" their eyes sparkled as they looked at mark happily but that was soon gone as their eyes landed on chenle, sighing irritably as they shoved mark with a loud agitated groan, any previous affection long gone, "mark lee. _why_ is he here?"

mark shrugged playfully as he saw the anger raging in the other's eyes, "well hyuckie, jaem said if he's good we get to keep him, and i think he's good." this, chenle knew was just utter bullshit to piss this hyuck guy off considering he was horrible at the test mark put him through, mark walked past him and down the stairs after giving chenle a quick thumbs up, leaving chenle awkwardly standing in front of the tanned male,

"uh.. hi?"

"oh, _for fucks sake._ "


	2. how they met

awkward.

if chenle had to describe it in one work, it would be awkward.

after he followed a very unhappy 'hyuck' downstairs he was then seated at a table, three other boys looking straight at him - one being mark, the other being hyuck, and then this boy with faded blue hair who chenle assumes is that 'jaem' guy mark was talking to earlier. it was awkward yeah, considering the new two were looking straight into his soul, but it could be worse chenle muses as he looks at the three properly. at least they're hot. 

"so." mark started, breaking the silence as he leaned back in his chair, flashing the other two a lopsided grin, "what'd you guys think? he's cute huh?" now that made chenle heat up, he looked at mark with wide eyes as he felt his face burn at the sudden compliment, 

"i know you did _not_ bring him here just because you think he's 'cute'." the tanned male grumbled as he glared at him, 

mark shrugged in response, "no, you should have seen him out there, a proper lost cause, i'd feel bad leaving him there." mark leaned his forearms on the table as he spoke, "if i left him there he would've died, how he got this far is beyond me after seeing him poke the shit out of some zombies."

"mark, you can't just bring people along because you feel bad-"

"yeah, but i did that with you." mark spoke, cutting off the blue haired boy who then remained silent, "besides, i'm religious."

"so?" hyuck scoffed, "that has nothing to do with shit. besides i've never seen you pray."

"doesn't matter, i want to go to heaven thank you very much, i don't need jesus on my ass telling me i'm some punk ass bitch for leaving a child to fend for himself." chenle bit his lips as he felt a smile coming onto his face, sure he wasn't a 'child' as mark put it, but the way he spoke couldn't help but bring him to snicker silently. "so chenle." he looked up as mark called his name, "this is donghyuck." he gestured to the tanned male who was glaring at the table in defeat, "and this is jaemin." the blue haired boy gave a small smile and a little wave.

"hi." he mumbled as donghyuck got up and left the room, wincing at the sound of a door slamming shut behind him. jaemin looked at mark and the boy sighed in response, nodding as he went to follow the other,

"make yourself at home, i guess." mark patted his shoulder before walking off, opening and closing that door behind him so chenle was left alone with jaemin.

"you're 17 right?" jaemin asked as he gave him a friendly smile when chenle nodded in response, "i'm 18, so is hyuck."

"mark's the oldest." chenle said as he glanced at the closed door then back at the boy, "donghyuck's not too mad is he?"

"nah, he'll warm up to you eventually. and yeah, mark's the oldest, he's actually the reason we're all together."

"really?" chenle perked up as he leaned over the table in interest, "how so?"

"well.."

jaemin winced as he leant against the building, panting as he held one hand firmly against his other arm, wincing as he felt the hot liquid dripping through his fingers. he sat on the floor gingerly, sliding down the wall leaving a vertical trail of red following him. with a shaky breath he removed his hand to look at the damage, wincing as he saw the deep gash seep with blood and stain his clothing dark, he gulped as he covered the gash and leant his head against the wall, looking up as he closed his eyes.

well, fuck.

he dropped his bag somewhere and there was no way he'd find it, meaning he had lost all his belongings - including medicine, "shit." he swore as he kicked his leg out in anger, the rubble hitting the wall opposite, the alley was cramped and he felt like utter shit, and the distant noise of zombie groans wasn't helping either.

he froze when he heard footsteps from the other side of the alley, he whipped his head in that direction and squinted, but the other end of the alley was dark and he couldn't make out anything, he couldn't deal with a zombie right now, he thought as his panic began to rise, what was he supposed to do- 

humming.

his eyes widened as he sat up straight and looked towards the noise, someone was _humming_. he felt relieved somewhat that it wasn't a zombie, but every other time he ran into other humans they attacked him and well, they weren't particularly nice. the person came into view and jaemin furrowed his brows as he took the sight in, it was a boy around his age, and he was looking straight at him in surprise, his doe eyes widening as they trailed down to his wound.

"woah.." he breathed out as he stopped in front of him, wincing as jaemin gripped his arm tighter and blood seeped through his fingers, "that's gotta hurt."

jaemin scoffed, "yeah, no shit dude."

they boy rolled his eyes as he crouched in front of him, getting them at eye level, "you want help or not?" to jaemin's surprise the boy put down his backpack and unzipped it, bringing out some alcohol and a bit of bandage, he hesitated as he looked at the roll - which would most definitely run out if he used it on jaemin - before sighing and cursing under his breath, as he leaned forward to take a better look, jaemin could make out a bit of what he was saying, "johnny was right, i'm way too fucking nice for my own good."

"who's johnny?" he asked as the boy twisted off the top of the alcohol,

"doesn't matter." mark responded as he held his arm,

"why not?" jaemin winced as mark brought his arm closer,

"he's dead." mark muttered as he poured some alcohol over his wound to disinfect it, ignoring how the boy swore and almost kicked him as he winced in pain,

"ouch! shit.. " jaemin leant his head back and exhaled loudly, "that hurt." he mumble as he looked at mark who was focusing on wrapping the bandage around his arm, he snorted at jaemin's words,

"yeah, no shit dude." he parroted as he stepped back once he was done, putting the remaining alcohol in his bag.

jaemin rolled his eyes at him but once he looked at his arm he smiled in gratitude, "thanks man."

"yeah whatever." 

"then what happened?" chenle asked curiously as jaemin stopped briefly.

"well, mark walked off and i panicked and ran after him." jaemin smiled as he shook his head, eyes fond as he recalled the events, "i followed him around and mark stopped telling me to fuck off after the first ten minutes i'm pretty sure he gave up, so i guess we just stuck together."

"huh." chenle leaned back in his chair and smiled, "mark's really nice huh? if i was in his position i would've left you. no offence." he added on hurriedly as jaemin shot him a look.

"yeah well." he shrugged, "i never got to know who that johnny guy was, but he was right. mark can be too nice for his own good. not that i'm complaining though, i'd probably be dead if it wasn't for him, you too." before chenle could respond the door opened and mark and donghyuck walked out.

and mark must be made of magic because donghyuck looked considerably less angry now, maybe only slightly irritated. mark flashed the two a smile as he sat down next to chenle, leaning his arm at the back of his chair as donghyuck sat besides jaemin, "what were you guys talking about?" donghyuck asked as he settled down.

"just how me and mark met." jaemin grinned as donghyuck scrunched his nose at his response, 

"whack. the story of how mark met _me_ was way better." before jaemin could retaliate donghyuck leaned forward, eyes locked on chenle, "wanna hear it?" chenle was surprised he was even talking to him considering how he was before, but smiled brightly when he realised they were all warming up to him.

"yeah! definitely."

donghyuck walked through the mall absentmindedly, stepping over bodies as he entered whatever shops that used to sell clothes, eh already stacked up on food and drinks but he was wearing the same rags for what felt like _forever_ so he supposed he'd put it off long enough.

he walked into one, hands skimming through the few items on the racks, sighing when he found nothing he liked but he picked up a few anyway as he heard the nagging voice of his older brother (taeil) to stop being a picky kid, and he was pretty sure if he was here right now he'd smack him into next week if he was being fussy during an _apocalypse_.

he huffed as he stuffed the items in and made his way to the exit, walking down the escalators, he paused as he notice the gathering of zombies blocking the exit. _five_ he thought as he looked at them from where he was, silently making his was down he swore as he remembered he lost his gun a few hours prior, he had a machete he had stolen from a shop before and he looked up at the five as he gripped it firmly in his hand, stabbing them wouldn't do, he'd have to slice their heads off.

he was about to charge forward but froze when all the zombies turned away from him, furrowing his brows he looked around them and saw a boy around his age, taking the opportunity of them all looking at the newcomer he ran forward, his footsteps causing a few to look at him as he swung his weapon, wincing as he got one and the blood splattered across his clothes, two more were looking at him and his machete was really only good for one on one, he attacked one, slicing it but his hand was grabbed by the zombie, baring its teeth at him he kicked it's chest with all his might, the corpse stumbling back before running at him, he swung his weapon, eyes widening when the zombie grabbed his blade messily, he swore as a bat was swung at the thing, stumbling back himself as the body fell forward, he looked up at the boy who took out a gun and shot twice, the silencer meaning he saw rather than heard the bullets hit the creature's skull. he looked behind the boy to see the other two lying on the ground, he breathed out in relief.

"thanks." he mumbled as he looked up at the stranger seeing him give a nod as his eyes scanned the empty shop fronts, "they're all empty." donghyuck piped up, watching the boy huff and run a hand through his hair,

"well that's great." he grumbled as he kicked at the corpse near his foot, he sighed before locking eyes with donghyuck, "well.. " he mumbled as an awkward silence enveloped the two, "i'm mark."

"donghyuck." 

".."

mark cleared his throat and gave him a small smile, "well uh.. nice meeting you?" donghyuck gnawed at his lip as he saw him walk off, eyes widening as he grabbed his arm once he noticed a familiar black object in his hand, mark pulled his arm out of his grasp and looked at him in confusion, donghyuck gave him an apologetic smile and was about to speak before the noise of static cut him off.

"mark? you there?"

mark looked at him briefly, taking a step back before bringing the walkie talkie to his mouth, "yeah."

"you on your way, or?"

"on my way, i'll see you soon jaem, in 10?"

"okay well-"

donghyuck cut them off by blurting out "take me with you!"

mark looked at him in silence as the person on the other line did the same, ".. uh who's that?"

"donghyuck!" he supplied quickly as he stepped closer to mark so he was clearer to the walkie talkie guy, "i'm donghyuck."

"nice.. to meet you? i guess?" there was an awkward cough on the other line, "i mean, mark, i don't mind. your call dude."

mark nodded as he mumbled a quick bye into the device, donghyuck heard the other guy shout a muffled 'donghyuck i'll see you later maybe!'

"please?" donghyuck asked as mark shoved the device in his bag, rocking on the balls of his feet as he looked at mark, "i'll be useful." 

"and mark smiled and said 'sure dude i don't mind' and here we are." donghyuck finished, leaning back in his chair, "i knew he'd say yeah anyway, i'm just that awesome." jaemin snorted from where he sat 'yeah sure' he snickered, causing donghyuck to shove him from his chair onto the floor.

"my story was better right?" donghyuck asked mark who watched the two fight with a fond smile, 

"sure hyuck."

chenle giggled to himself as he saw jaemin sit up scandalised before tackling mark off of his chair, donghyuck jumped in too and chenle laughed as the three rolled around tackling each other on the floor, their laughter lifting the mood and making the atmosphere light. he leaned his chin against his hand as he watched the three throw themselves at each other.

there was no way in hell he thought he'd be in a situation like this a few days ago, where he was running and hiding wherever he could, his eyes widened as jaemin grabbed his wrist and pulled him down with him, laughter bubbled in him as he joined the fight, moments like this were few and far between in times like this, so chenle savoured it for as long as he could.

he pounced at donghyuck who was taken by surprise, laughter bouncing off of their four walls.

things were finally looking up for chenle, and he wondered how long it would be before it all came crashing down again.


	3. the buddy system

"okay chenle, now that there's four of us we'll be using the **buddy system**."

"huh?"

"we won't go out alone. you always have to make sure at least one of us is with you so that we can watch each other's backs, okay?" chenle nodded at jaemin who seemed pleased at his response.

"great!" he clapped his hands and leaned back in his chair, "so who do you feel comfortable with? the pairs might be the same or they might change from time to time, but tell me who you're most comfortable with out of us so they can be your 'default' buddy if you will, you'' go out with them but if the journey requires you go with someone else, you will, but mainly you'll be with that person."

chenle nodded as he took the information in, glancing around the room to see donghyuck messing around with some old radio and mark on a worn out couch upside down, looking up at the ceiling blankly, he snickered at the sight causing mark to look at him and stick his tongue out -"childish." he giggled as he looked at jaemin, "you sure he's the oldest?"

"he's responsible when he needs to be, most the times he's our big baby."

"hey!" mark said offended which caused donghyuck to laugh, chenle watched the two delve into a conversation of their own and then looked back at jaemin who was raising a brow at him, 

"well?"

"um, i guess mark." chenle said softly and jaemin nodded, albeit with a huff.

"damn, i wanted mark, but it's cool."

"fuck you, you'd be lucky to have me." donghyuck piped up, throwing a pillow at jaemin, "and for the record, i wanted mark too. not your crusty ass."

"my ass isn't crusty!" jaemin gasped loudly looking at chenle, "you hearing this shit?"

chenle snickered as he watched the two bicker, standing up and walking to mark who was now upright, watching the two amused. "hey buddy." he grinned as chenle sat besides him, "how're you finding it here so far?" 

"good." he hummed as he saw the two had now moved on and were just talking aimlessly amongst themselves, "i like it here, thank you for bringing me." he added shyly.

"no sweat." mark shrugged with a friendly grin, chenle was about to say something when jaemin spoke loudly to them, 

"i have an idea!"

"oh lord have mercy." donghyuck muttered as he walked towards the couch and sat besides mark, he gave chenle a grave look, "that's never good."

"fuck you." jaemin deadpanned before standing in front of the three and smiling widely, "let's get to know each other!"

"uh... aren't we already doing that?"

"nope! we're going to do the _friendship trials_!" chenle looked at the boy in confusion as he felt the two besides him slump down with a sigh.

"what's that?"

"good question, it's a series of little tasks and games we do to become closer, i came up with them." he added proudly, placing his hands on his hips.

despite mark's reluctance he gave jaemin a small smile, "if that's what you want-"

"no!" donghyuck sat up and looked at mark in disbelief, "we did those before, remember? they sucked ass-"

"we're doing them." jaemin grinned and hugged mark, "this is why you're my favourite, such a sweetheart." he cooed and pinched mark's cheek causing him to squirm away,

"let go-" he leaned towards chenle once jaemin let go, rubbing his cheek with a pout,

"so let's begin!"

"um.." chenle blinked as jaemin approached him with a blindfold, "what's that for?"

"to blindfold you, duh."

"where's yours?"

"well, us three trust each other so first this is for you to trust us."

"don't you guys have to trust me back?"

"there are other games for that."

chenle sighed in defeat as he let the cloth be wrapped around his head, the sudden darkness making his nerves spike,

"okay chenle, trust fall."

"lame." donghyuck snorted.

"just fall." jaemin ignored donghyuck and carried on, "one of us is behind you."

chenle hesitated as he stood still, what if they dropped him? his skull could crack open and he could die. he gulped as he took a deep breath, counting to ten slowly before he fell back with a squeak. his heart thumping as he fell back and he exhaled loudly when he felt a pair of arms around him, they took of his blindfold and chenle was met with donghyuck grinning down at him, "gotcha." he helped chenle stand up right and he sighed in relief as he could see what was going on, furrowing his brows when he saw mark and jaemin looking amused.

"what?"

"nothing." jaemin shrugged and looked away but mark just grinned.

"you squeaked." he said casually eliciting an abrupt snort from donghyuck, 

"damn mark, don't embarrass him."

"i'm not!" mark shook his head, "it was cute."

chenle felt his face heat up in embarrassment, groaning as he covered his face, "i did not _squeak_."

"sure." mark smiled playfully before giving mercy and looking away and focusing on jaemin instead, "what next, nana?"

"you wanna play russian roulette?"

"no, the fuck?"

"just a suggestion, damn."

jaemin rolled his eyes and looked at chenle, "okay so, as you can see, i've put sharp objects around the room." chenle nodded hesitantly as he looked at some knives on magnetic strips but the majority was thumbtacks scattered across the floor, he gulped as jaemin once again approached him with a blindfold, 

"are you sure this is a good idea?"

"we did this before." mark hummed, "granted, jaemin made donghyuck step on one accidently-"

"i almost died, it was horrible chenle."

chenle winced as he imagined how painful that might be, releasing a shaky breath once he was surrounded by darkness again, "what is it with you and blindfolds." he breathed out as he left his fingers glide over the fabric, he choked when mark spoke up.

"he's kinky." he stated blankly and chenle heard donghyuck burst out laughing and jaemin let out a flustered 'shut it!'.

"ready?" jaemin asked, he shook his head no and felt someone tap his shoulder, "great!"

he gulped when he felt him move away and then felt the presence of someone close again, he flinched when they held his hand, "wait who is it?" he questioned and heard donghyuck's voice from further away,

"can't tell you that, it's not me though since i did the trust fall."

he nodded and felt the person lead him slowly across the room, hand gently guiding him and soft nudges when chenle assumes he got too close to a tack. it felt like forever of blindly being led across the room - god, he forgot how big the place was - until he felt himself come to a stop and two hands pat both his shoulders. "we done?" he asked nervously, his heart felt like it was about to break through his rib cage and propel out of his mouth. his blindfold was removed carefully and he blinked when he saw mark grinning at him, "yeah. you good?" he nodded and sighed when mark ruffled his hair, so that was mark and hyuck out of the way, leaving jaemin for the next one.

"good job!" jaemin clapped as he and donghyuck finished putting the thumbtacks and such away, "now, you just need to trust me and then we have three more to go, so each of us trusts you."

nodding in response chenle asked, "what are we going to do?"

jaemin grinned.

"okay so, here are three dishes."

chenle nodded in confusion when he saw three bowls in front of him, "now obviously, we have to be careful of how much food we use, so technically there is only one actual dish that's edible, the other two are made from food that is way beyond expired and may burn a hole through your stomach, and you just have to make sure to pick the right plate!"

"um??" he looked at the other two alarmed, they just shrugged in response.

"so." chenle groaned as mark blindfolded him, 

"again??"

"last time." jaemin promised, "so i'm going to switch these plates around and you have to pick one, i'll feed you and you just have to trust i feed you from the plate that you can _actually_ eat from- then i'll save the plate and we can use the food for dinner." 

chenle bounced his leg nervously as he heard the plates being switched and felt jaemin's presence besides him, "so, which one?"

fuck. chenle hesitated as he thought about which one to choose - this was evil, what if he chose the wrong one? what if jaemin decided it would be funny to watch him puke his guts out? he doesn't even remember which one he picked, his heart hammering as jaemin hummed and he heard him pick some up in his spoon, "open wide."

"that's what she said." donghyuck snickered and he heard mark snort in response. well, that's some of his nerves gone.

he closed his eyes tight (not that it mattered with the blindfold on) and opened his mouth, tensing when he felt the metal of the spoon and something (he hoped it was food) be placed in his mouth, "swallow." he heard jaemin say - along with the childish laughter of mark and donghyuck - and he did so with a wince. hesitating but then relaxing when he tasted it was just soup. 

"thank fuck." he breathed out and opened his eyes to see jaemin grinning at him,

"you picked this one." chenle nodded when he saw jaemin gesture to a bowl "-that is certainly _not_ edible." jaemin said casually ignoring the way chenle choked besides him, "it's okay though, as much as i wanted to give that to you, i fed you the normal one."

"oh." chenle sighed in relief, "thank you." 

"no prob." he shrugged picking up two of the bowls and motioning for the other two to throw them out, "by the way, i just scooped that shit up from outside, so you're lucky i didn't feed you zombie guts." chenle stilled at the words, imagining if he was fed one of _those_ instead.

he thinks he might be sick.

"we know you probably can't handle anymore." jaemin smiled softly, "so we'll just do two truths one lie, so you get to know us, okay?"

"okay." chenle nodded and they all sat in a circle. "who's going first?"

"mark! oldest to youngest." donghyuck suggested and mark shrugged, agreeing.

"okay so.. i've never broken a bone, i can play the piano and my favourite colour is red." chenle hummed as he looked at mark incredulously,

"there's no way you've gone this long in an apocalypse without breaking a bone, that's the lie." he said confidently.

mark shook his head, "nah that was true, my favourite colour is blue." chenle gaped at him in shock looking at the other two who shrugged,

"mark's crazy skilled, that's not really surprising." donghyuck shrugged, "anyways my turn, let's see... i never learned how to ride a bike, i can't swim and... i'm the most handsome person in the room."

jaemin snorted, "that's easy, the last one is a lie."

chenle laughed as donghyuck threw him a dirty look, "um.. i think the bike one? that's a lie?" he grinned happily when donghyuck nodded.

"me now!" jaemin hummed as he thought of what to say, "i like extremely spicy food, i like extremely sweet food, and i have never dyed my hair."

"um.. the spicy one?" chenle shrugged.

"nope, it's the hair one."

the three others in the room looked at the pink haired boy blankly, "um." chenle mumbled a little lost because he was pretty sure no one was born with pink hair.

" _i_ never did it, a friend did." he shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"oh, you like sweet things too?" chenle pondered and donghyuck got up,

"like is an understatement, the weirdo's got a packet of brown sugar by his 'bed'" donghyuck shivered as he motioned to the mattress on the floor.

"fuck off, it's good!" jaemin defended and chenle just nodded with a smile.

"anyways, now that we're good with each other," donghyuck stretched his arms as he spoke, "might as well get on with it then."

mark hummed and looked at the two, "well, since i'm with chenle, shall we go? or you guys wanna go?"

jaemin pondered for a bit before shrugging, "i'm down, you?" he looked at donghyuck who nodded, "great, well, guess we'll go tomorrow?"

"go where?" chenle piped up as he watched mark and donghyuck go back to doing their own thing,

"just the rounds, pick up any supplies we see, the usual." jaemin shrugged.

"oh well, good luck." chenle smiled and jaemin laughed as he ruffled his hair affectionately,

"thanks, but we don't need it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zoom classes are so fucking boring

**Author's Note:**

> this was lowkey inspired by zombieland, if you haven't watched it you should, it's a really good movie :)))


End file.
